


His best moments

by NohrianCouturier



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Little smutty?, M/M, When it says little smutty it doesn’t actually show anything, and by strongly implies I mean Ignis pulls out and Forrest starts crying that’s it that’s the story, im joking please give me a chance, it strongly implies that they do the do, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianCouturier/pseuds/NohrianCouturier
Summary: Forrest reveals his feelings of loneliness when he is without Ignatius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Went back in and fixed up typos and weird grammar. Hope y’all like it.

His muscles loosened as he let out a tired grunt, back sinking into the mattress as the Prince breathed heavily, soaked with sweat. The knight hung over him, pulling his hips back and disconnecting their bodies with a tired wince and a furrow of his brows. Forrest sighed as the tingle slowly drifted from his hips, damp and unruly curls sticking to his skin as his head forced him to climb down from his high, blurred vision straightening before he closed his eyes with a bat of his blond lashes. 

And for a moment, everything was still. He felt the heat radiating from his lover’s skin, the warmth of the heated, dirty sheets of silk below him...it was perfect.

Until he felt the man above him shift, moving to the side of bed as he gathered his things.

Forrest jolted, scrambling with hisses of pain as he reached out to grab the knight's arm, keeping him from pulling up his small cloths. “Ignatius, darling,” the Prince hummed in a hoarse voice, wrapping his arms around the knight’s waist and nesling into his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved’s reaction. “Where are you off to? It's only half passed the first hour…”

His chest tightened at the sound of Ignatius’s sigh. “Your highness…”

“Ah-ah…” he pressed a kiss to his wet skin, flicking out his tongue and drawing it upwards, stopping at the connection of his neck and his jaw. “We’re in private, yes…? So drop the formalities...just call me Forrest…”

Slowly, Ignatius turned to face him, caressing his cheek with the back of his scarred hand. Instantly, the noble melted against it, grabbing his wrist as he lovingly kissed his knuckles, dragging his nimble fingertips along the deep marks in his tough skin. “Forrest...My love…” the knight began. “You know I would stay if I could…” 

Forrest flicked his eyes upwards, meeting the knight’s grey eyes with a heated, pleading stare. “Then why don't you? Ophelia wakes me up in the morning. She won't say a thing to Father.” the desperation in the fragile boy’s eyes made Ignatius want to cave and crawl back into bed with his adoring lover, but that wasn't an option; or a possibility, for that matter. 

“...my apologies, dearest. But we can not set such words in stone. Who is to say your father will not appear in her steps and discover us? He often pulls you off to those surprise training sessions…” Forrest frowned at his words, biting his lower lip as he gripped onto him tighter. He blinked once, twice, eyes becoming wet. “No, no, dear...please...Do not show sorrow...We will join again tomorrow, yes? We can sneak away to the stables, and-”

“That isn't what this is about, Ignatius!” Forrest snapped, pushing him back and wrapping himself up in his comforter. Startled, the bashful giant took this chance to pull up his small cloths, moving to slowly climb farther onto the soft bed. 

“Your highness-”

“I thought I told you-...Fine. I...I’m not in the mood to argue.”

“Please...tell me what’s wrong, then.”

Forrest glanced at him over his shoulder with eyes full of tears. “I…” he croaked, gasping as the knight’s large hands softly swept the wetness from underneath his eye away. “...I don't want to be lonely anymore. When you leave after these passionate moments...I hate it. I want you to stay with me. Always.” He turned, feeling Ignatius immediately pull him into a tight embrace from behind. Forrest tensed, but reached up to place a hand over his love’s. “I want to fall asleep in your arms...I want to wake up with you in mine...I want to walk these corridors with your fingers intertwined with my own-“ he took the chance to do just that, feeling somewhat happy that the older man had moved to do the exact same. ”-I want to be with you every second of every day...Ignatius, my knight...I love you like the day is long, I love you like night is dark...I don't ever want us to be apart.”

Ignatius breathed slowly, gently taking the prince’s jaw in hand and turning his face far enough to have access, pressing a chaste kiss against his Prince’s lips. “Forrest. Please understand I feel the same way...but you must know that if your father learns of us...we’re absolutely done for. I'll be sent back to my deeprealm, and the gods only know where they may ship you off...what if I never see you again?” Forrest pursed his lips, leaning back into Ignatius’s chest, their heartbeats beginning to synchronize. 

“...is there no way? Is there no way we may join together and announce our feelings?” 

Ignatius sighed. “I fear there may not be...but...but I will find a way. Just for you. Please...just give me a little time?” hesitantly, he received a silent nod from his dear Prince. He felt himself mimic some sort of saddened smile, pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde’s hair. “I...will stay with you. Until you find yourself within safe slumber. But I cannot stay all night.” 

The Prince smiled as he slowly pulled Ignatius closer, turning to face him and pushing on his chest lightly to force him to lay down. He pressed himself into his side, immediately being entrapped within the knight’s strong arms. The bed no longer seemed cold and uninviting like the weeks before. 

For now...this was one of his best moments.


End file.
